vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scolippi
|-|Scolippi= |-|Rolling Stones= Summary Scolippi is a sculptor who gets involved with Team Bucciarati and particularly Guido Mista, as he allegedly murdered his girlfriend and her father has requested the gang to avenge her. Scolippi is a Stand User and his Rolling Stones predicts Bruno Buccellati's death. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, Unknown with Rolling Stones. Name: Scolippi Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Sculptor. Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Has a Stand, although it's automatic. Rolling Stones has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, Can regenerate from dust), Non-Physical Interaction,Death Manipulation (Brings the person whose face is sculpted on it a peaceful and painless death once it touches them), Homing Attack (Follows whoever is sculpted on it until it touches them), Durability Negation, Small Size (Type 0), Selective Intangibility (Can phase through walls), Teleportation (Can appear and reappear on occasion), Fate Manipulation (Can prevent those around it from dying, can detect people who are fated to die), Text Manipulation (People who touch it see words such as "murder" appear on their skin). Attack Potency: Human level physically, Unknown with Rolling Stones, can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Normal Human for Scolippi, likely Normal Human for Rolling Stones. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level physically, Wall level with Rolling Stones (Was destroyed after Mista dropped it from a building. Should be as durable as a regular rock.) Stamina: Likely above average. Didn't seem to tire out after a rough interrogation session with Mista. Range: Standard melee range by himself. Unknown with Rolling Stones. Was following Buccelati from at least a few miles. Standard Equipment: His stand, Rolling Stones. Intelligence: Likely above average. Weaknesses: People who aren't sculpted into Rolling Stones will not die when touched by it and therefore can destroy it. Cannot control Rolling Stones. Rolling Stones will not protect those around it from non-fatal injuries. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rolling Stones:' Rolling Stones is an automatic Stand, as Scolippi can neither control nor stop it. It isn't actually malevolent as it shows a target their fated death, but the dubious mercy of instantly euthanizing them still makes it very dangerous. **'Homing to dying target:' Rolling Stones spots a target fated to die soon and then begins to automatically stalk it. Rolling Stones follows a chosen person whose death is close, appearing and disappearing or even moving by itself until it touches the target. In truth, it can enter the ground and walls to move unnoticed. As it follows the target, Rolling Stones gradually breaks down until the form of the target appears on it. More precisely, it shows a presentation of the target dying, exposing how they are fated to die, regardless of how close or far away the date of death is. When the target touches the stone, they will die, peacefully and without visible damage, as to "spare" them the pain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Fate Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users